SemiCharmed
by Black Vipah
Summary: When a joke on Ben goes horribly wrong, there's only one person who can help Gwen correct her mistake, Charmcaster. A lemon with a plot involving Gwen, Charmcaster, and tons of magic.


[Loli [Yuri [Magic [Rape [Fisting [Futa [Oral [Tentacles [Anal

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, or any of their characters, ect.

Side note: I love magic, I love Gwen...'nuff said. This story takes place about two months after the body switching incident. This story is VERY plot heavy, I learned that making enemies fuck each other is hard work. :P Sorry if the ending confuses you, but I am not going to spell it out. Just try to figure it out yourself. ;)

Semi-Charmed

By: Black Viper

"BEN!" Gwen yelled at the brown haired 10 year old. "How many times do I have to tell you!? Stay away from my spell book you dofus!" The girl yelled trying to snatch her tome back from Ben. "Jeez, calm down ya control freak, I just wanna look at it." Ben said pulling it from her grip. Gwen tackled Ben to the floor of the RV, wrestling him for her book. "Gimmie it!" Gwen struggled as she reached for her treasure in Ben's hand. "Make me!" Ben yelled, pushing Gwen's face away with his foot. "That's enough!" Grandpa Max yelled from the driver's seat. The cousins both stood up, pointed at each other and said "He/She started it!" they both yelled out simultaneously. "Ben, the spells only work if they're casted by someone with a magical aura, like Gwen." Max explained trying to get him to give up the book. Gwen grabbed her spell book out of Ben's hand quickly, while he was distracted. "In other words, no dweebs allowed." Gwen said in a smug tone. "Yeah, well all that magic stuff is for freaks anyway." Ben said as he jumped on the couch. "Says the kid who changes into a lizard with a watch." Gwen responded while flipping through the pages of her book. "Jealous?" Ben said slyly.

Charmcaster sat alone at her table in the mess hall of the maximum security juvenile hall Gwen left her in. She stared at the grayish, liquidy slop they called food, looking at her face in the reflection. She had gotten a black eye, and a bug cut across her cheek from the girls Gwen betrayed while in Charmcaster's body. Charmcaster had nothing on her mind but revenge for the 2 months of hell Gwen put her through. She had to escape, but she had no way out, without her spell book she couldn't cast any spells. Charmcaster threw her food tray against the wall in anger and put her head down on the table. "Got a problem Princess?" Charmcaster heard a voice that filled her with fear. She picked her head up to see the two girls who constantly beat her up in front of her table. The big girl's name was Pinkie, and her little lapdog's name was Jan. The Pinkie was cracking her knuckles intimidatingly. "Whatda ya think Jan? Does Princess here need anotha beating to straighten her out?" she asked her minion. "Ehhh, I'm to tired to beat 'er up, I'll let 'er off this time, if she cleans up her mess." Jan said mercifully. Charmcaster quickly got up and ran to the tray on the ground. As she bent over to pick it up Pinkie kicked her in the ass, knocking her down. "Well, I always have energy to beat you, Princess." The big girl said as she started punching Charmcaster's back mercilessly. Charmcaster, face down on the ground, took the beating, all the while thinking only of how to escape, and get revenge.

"Levitatus balatro!" Gwen quietly chanted a spell. Ben, sleeping on the couch, started to float into the air as Gwen raised her hand up. Gwen chuckled lightly, trying not to wake Ben up. She slowly moved her hand and positioned Ben just below the ceiling of the RV. Gwen quickly jumped on the couch and closed her fist, canceling the spell. Ben hit the ground with an "Offff", waking him up immediately. Ben became alert, looking around for the source of his pain. "Wow dofus, you have to stop rolling around in your sleep." Gwen said containing her laughter. Ben immediately realized it had to have been Gwen's doing. He quickly got back up and saw Gwen holding her spell book open. "Grrrr, you and that spell book are nothing but trouble!" Ben said angerly, pointing at Ben. "Only for you." Gwen slyly responded.

"AHHH" Ben yelled out as he jumped at Gwen, trying to take the book. "Temporis Frigus!" Gwen quickly yelled out, defending herself. "GIMMIE TH-" Ben began to say, only to be stopped in mid-air, completely immobilized. "Hahaha, oh this is too easy." Gwen laughed, enjoying her new-found magic. She flipped through the book, finding the spell to reverse Ben's being frozen in time. "Ah, here it is, Remaneo Temporis!" Gwen yelled out...nothing happened. Gwen looked puzzled, "Maybe I said it wrong." she thought to herself. "Remaneo Temporis!" Gwen tried again...still nothing. Gwen started to grow concerned. "REMANEO TEMPORIS!" Gwen yelled loudly, but to no avail. "Grandpa, stop the RV, I think Ben's in trouble!" Gwen yelled in a panic. The RV came to a screeching halt as Grandpa Max ran back to where Gwen and Ben were. "What's the ma...oh my god." Max said as he saw the situation. "What happened to him?" Max asked as calmly as he could. "Well I uh... heh... I kinda tried one of my spells on him." Gwen said guiltily. "Can't you reverse it?" Max asked hopefully. Gwen slowly shook her head in shame. "Well... what can we do?" Max asked, getting a little worried. They thought on it for a while, both knowing what had to be done, but hoping there was a separate option. "I guess we have no choice Grandpa." Gwen spoke up, breaking the silence "We have to ask Charmcaster for help." she said hatefully.

After about half a day of driving, Gwen and Grandpa Max had arrived at the the detention center where Charmcaster was being held. Gwen had pulled Ben out of his midair position and straighted him out on the couch. Max got out of the front seat and moved to Gwen. "We're here Gwen. I've arranged to have a meeting with Charmcaster, but she won't know it's with us. Odds are she won't be very willing to help, so I pulled some strings with the Warden, if she helps us her jail time will be cut by a month." Max told Gwen. Gwen only half heard him as she stared at her biggest blunder, in the form of Ben. Max realizing this put his hand on her shoulder, breaking Gwen out of her little trance. "He'll be OK Gwen, don't worry." He said, trying to comfort Gwen. Gwen nodded, "You're right Grandpa, this'll be a piece of cake." Gwen said with her usual confident tone as they walked out of the RV.

Max and Gwen walked into the visiting area of the juvenile detention center. The room was split in two by a wall with fencing around the center, allowing visibility on both sides. There were chairs to sit in on the visitor's side, so Gwen and Max took a seat. Gwen kept the spell book hidden in her pocket, making sure Charmcaster couldn't see it. A lone guard stood in front of the door on the other side of the room. "One in." a guard announced through a loudspeaker, followed by a BUZZ. The door on the other side of the room opened up and Charmcaster slowly stumbled in, handcuffs binding her hands behind her back. As the door closed behind her, the guard took her handcuffs off, freeing the witch's hands. Charmcaster looked up to see her visitors, Gwen and Max. The sight of her greatest enemies, right in front of her, threw her mind into a rage. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" she thought to herself, almost losing control of herself. She slowly calmed herself down, going back to her usual expressionless face. "Those two... why would they come here... to see me of all people. Wait... I sense something... my book." this sent a sly smile across her face, but she quickly changed back to her pokerface. Charmcaster slowly walked towards her seat, not showing any sign of emotion. She sat down patiently, ready to hear them out.

"All right Charmcaster, here's the deal," Gwen quickly blurted out with confidence. "you tell me how to reverse the time freeze spell, and we can get a month taken off of your sentence." Gwen said, in a rush to get it over with. Charmcaster looked at Gwen coldly "Aww, what's wrong? Did you freeze a puppy or something?" Charmcaster insulted. She looked around, noticing someone was missing. "So, where's the kid with the watch?" she asked. Gwen ignored the question "Do we have a deal or not?" she tried to change the subject. Charmcaster glared at the girl. "Do you think we're on good terms or something? You got me locked in this hellhole...YOU'RE the reason I get beaten daily...there's no way I am gonna help out some stupid magician wannabe." She said, still trying to keep her cool. Gwen jumped out of her seat "Who are you calling a 'magician wannabe'?" she snapped at the the girl behind bars. "Face it, your magical aura's weak, I can see it with my own eyes." Charmcaster said with authority. "What do you mean you can see it?" Gwen asked, puzzled by what the witch meant. "HA, I knew it, you can't even see other people's auras." Charmcaster said laughing. "So... the spell won't cast because my aura isn't strong enough." Gwen thought to herself. "Any REAL magician can see the aura surrounding magical people, or even objects, and you're about as magical as a Los Vegas magic act. I am surprised the book obeys you at all." Charmcaster taunted, still laughing. The taunts began to get to Gwen, she thought she had understood magic, only to learn she had only begun.

"Yeah? Well what kind of magician are you!? You can't cast spells without the book either!" Gwen yelled in her anger. Charmcaster's laughter stopped. "That's not entirely true." Charmcaster said, raising her hand. "Reverto Novus!" She yelled out with authority. Suddenly, Gwen felt her pocket sink, as though something fell out of it. She quickly checked it, only to find the book was missing! "Charmcaster wha-!" Gwen was cut off by Charmcaster, laughing madly. "Hahahahaha, looking for this?" she said, holding the spell book behind the fencing. Gwen was in shock, she had never read about that spell. "How did you...GUARD! STOP HER!" she yelled out. The guard on the other side of the room sprang into action, running toward the witch with his baton. Charmcaster quickly turned to face him. "Orbis Flamara!" She chanted while moving her hand in a circular motion. Suddenly, her hand went ablaze and the fire spread across the circle her hand made, suspended in mid-air. The guard became frozen in fear, to scared to even retreat. The young witch smiled evilly "SURCULUS!" she yelled out. The circle of fire shot out, heading straight for the guard. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" the guard screamed out as the flames engulfed his body. Gwen and Max watched as the flames disappeared and the guard fell to the floor, smoke rising from his body.

"Gwen, we've got to get out of here." Max said, pulling at her arm. Gwen was in a trance, she had made another mistake that put people's lives in danger. Charmcaster quickly turned her attention back on the ones that had imprisoned her. Her pink eyes glared at Gwen, "Quiesco!" she yelled out. Her pink eyes lit up and Gwen fell to the ground, unconscious. "What did you do to my granddaughter!?" Grandpa Max questioned in a rage. "Oh, nothing... yet. Arcesso Pera!" Suddenly, the bag that Ben threw into the ocean appeared in Charmcaster's right hand. "Now for the fun part." the witch said as she opened the mouth of the bag. She reached inside and pulled out three magical stones. "Ha!" she yelled as she threw the stones on the ground. The stones each grew into large stone beasts, shaped almost like dogs. They growled ferociously, ready to serve their magical master. Max tried to lift up Gwen and get out of the room. "Bring me the girl, I don't care what you do to the old man." Charmcaster said with a cruel tone. The beasts quickly broke through the fencing splitting the room. One of them tackled Max, the other tacked the other guard, while the third one grabbed Gwen in it's mouth and brought her to Charmcaster. The other beasts stopped attacking and ran back to their master. "Genero Tutela!" Charmcaster casted while moving her hand around. A magical barrier surrounded the other side of the room, blocking the door, and trapping Max and the guard. "Come on, I've got a few scores to settle. Bring the girl with us, I can deal with her later." Charmcaster told her minion. Grandpa Max got up only to watch Charmcaster run through the other door, going deeper into the facility. "Gwen!" he yelled out in vain.

Charmcaster casually strolled down the hallway, passing holding cell after holding cell of inmates. Her minion beasts followed not far behind, one of them carrying Gwen in it's mouth. Charmcaster stopped about halfway down the hallway, cell doors to the left and right of her. She looked through the glass of the cell door to the right of her. Inside she saw Pinkie, pounding the wall with her fists. She then looked through the glass of the cell door to the left of her. As she thought, Jan was lying asleep on her bed. Charmcaster smiled knowing everything was in place. She took out two magical stones, one in each hand, and threw one at each door. Upon impact, the stones blew up, engulfing the hallway, and the rooms in purple smoke. Both doors blew wide open, granting entrance to the stone beasts. Pinkie was caught off guard as one of the beasts rushed in and grabbed Pinkie in it's mouth. The explosion woke Jan up, nearly making her jump out of her bed. The final beast rushed in and snatched Jan in it's mouth. Alarms, triggered from the destruction of the doors, started to blare around the entire facility. As the smoke cleared, Pinkie was able to quickly analyze the situation. "Princess!? What the fuck are you doing!? I swear when I get out of this I'm gonna kill you!" She started yelling out as she struggled against the beast's mouth. Charmcaster walked over to the girl and put her hand on her head. "Silentium!" she casted. Her eyes widened in fear, she tried to speak but she couldn't feel her voice box. "I don't think I'll be taking orders from you anymore." Charmcaster said. She delivered a punch square to Pinkie's head, knocking her out. "Aberro!" Charmcaster yelled out, engulfing all of them in a giant purple sphere. The sphere shrunk into nothingness, and with it, all of them disappeared.

The purple sphere reappeared and grew back to it's biggest size. The sphere shattered, revealing Charmcaster, her captives, and her beasts inside. Jan, being the only one conscious, looked around at her surroundings. She recognized the room as all the other cells around the detention facility. They were big cells, with white walls, one bed attached to the eastern wall, a sink and a toilet. They kept one captive at a time in them, but they could easily hold at least ten people. "Aww, home sweet home." Charmcaster said, almost sarcastically, while stretching her arms. "This is probably the last place they would ever look for us. Which means..." Charmcaster turned to Jan, still stuck in the beast's mouth. "I can take my time." she said gazing at her coldly. Jan struggled against the beast's mouth, attempting to get out. "Mutatio!" Charmcaster yelled out. The beasts quickly reverted to their small stone forms, dropping her three captives to the ground. Jan quickly got up from the ground in a defensive stance. She was about the same size as Charmcaster and had long brown hair. She wore a necklace with a leather strap, a blue shirt with a white skull on it, and baggy brown shorts. "Not so tough without your muscle, are you?" Charmcaster taunted. Jan rushed at Charmcaster in a rage. Charmcaster held out her hand at Jan, "Vita Necto!" she yelled out. Suddenly, Jan's necklace started to shrink around her throat, choking her. She fell to the ground, gasping for air, and trying to pull the necklace off. Her eyes filled with longing, begging for Charmcaster to stop. Charmcaster slowly walked to Jan, "Do you remember the first thing you two did to me when I was thrown in here?" Jan just flopped on the ground, trying to pull the necklace off. "Abeo!" Charmcaster said, causing the necklace to release it's grip. Jan took deep breaths, trying to regain her composure.

"Let me remind you, what my first day here was like. But first I need a little help." Charmcaster held her hand out to Pinkie, "Vita Ordo!" she casted. Suddenly, Pinkie's eyes opened, and she stood up. "Oh COUGH Pinkie, we gotta take COUGH this freak down." Jan said, still gasping for air. Jan looked up at her friend, who was walking right towards her. That's when she noticed her eyes, they were bright pink, almost glowing, and they had no pupils. "Pinkie... what's the matter with ya?" Jan said, worried about her friend. Pinkie just continued to walk until she was right in front of Charmcaster. "Termino!" Charmcaster casted, waving her hand around Jan. Jan, still lying on the ground, tried to get up. However, she quickly figured out that she couldn't move her arms or legs. "What's going on! What did you do you FREAK!?" Jan struggled, trying to move her limbs. "Your friend here is under my control, and you are about to relive my worst nightmare. Pinkie, take off her clothes." Pinkie obeyed, not saying a word, and approached Jan. Jan was powerless as Pinkie grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her budding breasts. She then nimbly moved down to her pants and unzipped them. Jan began to cry, tears dripping down her face. "Please...please don't do this." she begged. "Please don't do this... that sounds familiar." Charmcaster said. "Oh, now I remember, I said the exact same thing! DO IT!" she yelled out. Pinkie pulled down her pants and ripped off her panties, leaving her completely naked, and helpless. Jan continued to struggle, moving her hips and chest, trying to move even an inch away, but to no avail, her arms and legs were completely limp. "Please...I'm sorry, I was only...doing what Pinkie told me." she cried through her tears. Charmcaster ignored her as she walked towards her pussy. "If I remember correctly... next you did..." Pinkie shoved her fist into Jan's dry pussy, "this." Charmcaster said coldly. Jan yelled out in pain, she had never been penetrated before, let alone by a fist! "This was about when I screamed 'oh please stop'." Charmcaster said. Pinkie started pumping her fist inside of Jan as she screamed for help.

Gwen groaned as she started to regain consciousness. "Well, now that my real target is waking up, I am done with you two. Have fun spending eternity like this." Charmcaster said in a harsh, evil tone. "Cavus ut Limbo!" she casted. A white hole appeared underneath Jan, and began to expand. "NOOOO!" Jan yelled out as the hole expanded big enough to suck in both Jan and Pinkie. Gwen quickly became aware of what was going on. "Charmcaster! What did you do to them!?" Gwen demanded. "Oh, I just sent them to an alternate dimension. A lonely place where they can both spend the rest of their lives under my spells." she said evilly. "You're a monster!" Gwen yelled out. "I prefer the term witch." Charmcaster said with an evil laugh. Gwen ran towards her while she was off guard and did a jumping kick. She hit Charmcaster in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Her spell book slid across the room and hit the wall. Gwen ran to it quickly, picked it up, and flipped through the pages. Charmcaster got back up and quickly pulled out one of her magic stones from her bag. "HA!" she threw it right at Gwen, expecting it to knock the girl out. "Declino!" Gwen yelled, holding her hand out. A small circler, pink shield appeared in front of her hand. The rock hit the shield and deflected back at Charmcaster, exploding on impact. "OFFF" the explosion threw Charmcaster against the wall, knocking her out. Gwen feeling safe started flipping through the book, looking for a way to increase her magical aura. That's when she saw it, an "Aura Absorption Ritual". A sly smile formed around her face, giving her an idea.

Charmcaster slowly regained consciousness and opened her eyes. Realizing what had happened, she quickly became alert, and scanned her situation. She looked around the room, the only thing she saw was Gwen reading her book! She attempted to get up and stop her, only to realize that her arms and legs were limp, Gwen must have casted a spell on them. She attempted to chant a spell to bring the book to her, however her mouth was sealed with duct-tape! She let out a muffled yell, alerting Gwen she was awake. "Oh good, your up. You know, for someone who prides herself as a 'great witch', your really not all that bright." Gwen taunted. "This book has some really interesting stuff in it, spells, incantations, even rituals! This one looks like a lot of fun, maybe you've read about it." Gwen said with a smile. Gwen raised her hand to Charmcaster, "Amoveo!" she yelled out. Suddenly, Charmcaster's clothing shattered into pieces and disappeared leaving her bound and completely naked. Gwen examined Charmcaster's body. She had tan skin with small budding breasts, nickel sized nipples and a hairless pussy. "Wow... she's kinda hot..." Gwen thought to herself.

Charmcaster gave Gwen a cold stare, showing her hatred to the girl. In return, Gwen shot Charmcaster clever half-smile, she put her hands around the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head. Gwen blushed a little, knowing that Charmcaster was staring at her, but she knew she had to do this. She moved her way down to her pants and slowly pulled them down, followed quickly by her panties, revealing her young tight virgin pussy. Charmcaster was confused, she had no idea why Gwen was doing this. Gwen brought her right hand down, hovering over her pussy, "Augeo Partis!" she casted. Charmcaster's eyes widened, she realized what Gwen was trying to do! "MHHH MHHHHHH!" she let out a few muffled yells. Gwen smiled, she moved her hand away revealing a magical rune just above her pussy. "So, I guess you know what ritual I'm performing, and guess who the target is." Gwen said with a smirk. She looked down at the rune and watched as a bulge of skin appeared. The bulge grew bigger and bigger, until it looked just like a 7 inch boy's penis! Gwen chuckled "It seems the witches of old had a heck of a sense of humor. Apparently they used this ritual to take magic away from witches that didn't deserve it, and you defiantly don't deserve it. You're aura is as good as mine." Charmcaster watched helplessly as Gwen approached her. She stopped right in front of her and grabbed her legs. Her legs were completely limp thanks to the spell she casted on them, she spread them apart to reveal her gapping pussy. Gwen licked her lips at the sight, her pussy was quivering for attention! "Oh no, she didn't read about the side effect of that spell. It overpowers the emotions of the caster, leaving them extremely horny!"

Gwen dove her face right into Charmcaster's pussy and started licking all around it. Charmcaster moaned through the duct-tape, but she tried to pull her pussy away. She knew that if she came, even once, her magic would be gone forever! But what could she do? She was absolutely helpless, and there was no way Gwen would stop. Gwen noticed Charmcaster's attempts to avoid the ritual. "It's no use you know, you may as well enjoy it." Gwen said as she licked all around Charmcaster's pussy. Charmcaster shivered as Gwen's cold, wet tongue pierced her warm pussy. Gwen swirled her tongue around inside the tan girl, sending waves of pleasure all around her body. Gwen felt strange, something within her wanted more. She moved her body, placing her magical cock in between Charmcaster's breasts. She began thrusting her hips rubbing her cock in between Charmcaster's breasts as she continued licking her pussy. Charmcaster closed her eyes as pleasure began to take over her entire body. Gwen was right, if she is being forced to do this, she may as well enjoy it. Charmcaster felt strange, Gwen's cock felt warm pumping in between Charmcaster's breasts, but Gwen's tongue felt cold inside her pussy, her body was full of many different sensations and feelings. Charmcaster's pussy was almost pulling Gwen's tongue in, begging for more. Gwen felt the same exact way, thanks to the spell she was under.

Without saying a word, Gwen again changed positions, this time pulling her tongue out and placing her cock right in front of Charmcaster's pussy. Charmcaster's eyes widened, this was the point of no return, as soon as Gwen put her cock inside her, it would begin to drain her of her magical aura! She franticly tried to pull her hips away from Gwen, but to no avail. Charmcaster could see it in Gwen's eyes, the spell had fully taken over, meaning that Gwen's personality and rational thought was gone, and all that remained within her was the feeling of lust. Without warning, Gwen boar her cock deep into her unprepared victim. Charmcaster screamed out in pleasure, the magical cock was like nothing she has ever felt before. The cock was lubricated and slid in and out easily, Gwen made good use of this as she sped up her thrusting. Gwen was in a world of pleasure, she had never felt such ecstasy in her life. She moaned and gasped as she pumped deeply into her enemy. She could feel Charmcaster's hot pussy engulfing her cock with every push. It felt good, but she needed more! Gwen slammed her hand on the ground, "Vic...Victus Gallos!" she yelled out. Upon lifting her hand, a magical rune appeared on the ground. Gwen laid her body down on top of Charmcaster and started sucking on her left breast as she continued pumping her. Charmcaster was whimpering and moaning from the sensation, Gwen was pumping deep inside of her. It was a bitter sweet feeling however as she watched her aura slowly move from her body into Gwen's!

Suddenly, the rune Gwen created on the ground started glowing purple. Before Charmcaster knew it, a big hole appeared where the rune was, and four large penis shaped tentacles popped out! Charmcaster's eyes widened in shock, "why did she summon those!?" she thought to herself. That's when she realized, Gwen didn't do it, the beast within her wanted more. Two of the tentacles approached Gwen's pussy and asshole. One of them slowly began to rub against her slit, moving up and down the soaking wet pussy. The second tentacle poked into her asshole, probing lightly, in and out. Gwen shuttered at the feeling of the cold tentacles rubbing and probing her, but she continued her work, sucking and pumping the witch. A third tentacle moved towards Charmcaster's face. Her eyes widened as fear, as she observed the object. It was purple and was coated in some kind of slime, shaped just like a penis. Charmcaster could do nothing but watch as before her very eyes, the tentacle shredded though her duck-tape gag, and rammed straight down her throat. Tears ran down her eyes, as the slimy tentacle raped her mouth. All the sensations she was feeling were too much for her to take in at once. Her mind was trying to reject the pleasure, but her body betrayed her by bucking her hips into Gwen.

Gwen's pumping sped up, plunging her cock deep inside of her victim. She felt the tentacle pumping her throat speed up it's rhythm, coating her mouth with it's slime. The tentacles that were rubbing and poking Gwen's slit and ass slowly pushed inside of her. Gwen stopped pumping and let out a loud scream of pleasure. The slime on the tentacles acted as a lubricant and let it slip into her tight virgin pussy and ass easily. "Ohhhhhh fuck...it feels...soooo GOOD!" she yelled out as the tentacles started thrusting deep inside her. The tentacle in her pussy tore through her hymen instantly, but Gwen didn't feel a thing through her pleasure. The head of the tentacle began swirling around inside her, causing Gwen to gasp and moan uncontrollably in pleasure. Gwen quickly buried her face back into Charmcaster's breasts, sucking hard on her tits. Gwen resumed pumping Charmcaster, acting almost out of instinct.

The final tentacle jutted towards Charmcaster's asshole, stopping just short of it's target. Charmcaster's vision was blurry from her tears, she couldn't see the tentacle moving in. Suddenly, she felt the tentacle lightly poke her asshole. Charmcaster's eyes lit up in fear, she had never had anything inside her ass before, she had always had a fear of that in Juvie, but there were some things even those girls don't do. The tentacle poked her asshole again this time, a little harder. Everything else happening to her vanished from her mind, the only thing she could focus on was the fear of that tentacle raping her ass.

Without ceremony, the tentacle rammed straight into her quivering asshole. Charmcaster's yell could be heard through the tentacle in her mouth, but it quickly died down to a moan. The slime surrounding the tentacle acted as a lubricant, however it was still a very tight fit. Charmcaster began to feel strange, all of her fears suddenly disappeared, she couldn't feel anything but pleasure. The slime dripping down her throat from the tentacle was beginning to feel warm. Her body was going crazy, she was no longer begging for it to stop, but instead hoping it would never end. Gwen pulled her face out of Charmcaster's breasts, looking the perverted face she was making. "Ohh... looks like...you're enjoy..ing the slime." Gwen said through her whimpers. "It dou...bles as an aphrodisiac." She said with a smug smile. Although Charmcaster heard her, she could barely comprehend the words, her mind was lost in a completely different world. Her breathing got heavier as her stomach began to tighten, she felt and orgasm coming on. Gwen's pumping increased, without tire, her face expressing her extreme pleasure. Charmcaster's whimpers and moans could be heard through the tentacle in her mouth, getting louder and more frequent by the second. "mmm...MMMmm...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Her muffled cries of pleasure came to a standstill, as her orgasm hit. Her body shook wildly, as her juices began pouring out of her stuffed pussy. The tentacles continued pumping, along with Gwen.

As her orgasm began to die down, Charmcaster's rational thought began to return. Her eyes widened, and she watched in awe as her Aura began moving from her body into Gwen's. "Yes...that's right, give it all to me!" Gwen said with an evil tone. Charmcaster began to feel woozy, everything was becoming distorted. In the blink of an eye, Charmcaster's surroundings had disappeared into darkness, all that remained was Gwen, still pumping her. "That's right" Gwen's voice had become deep and monsterous. "give me all of your power!" Suddenly, before Charmcaster's eyes, Gwen transformed into a ten foot slime monster. Tentacles flew out of it's body, and began wrapping around Charmcaster's naked body. "n...no...please stop..." Charmcaster said weakly. She felt as though all of the strength in her body had been sucked out of her. Two tentacles rammed into her pussy and started pumping deep inside, while another one plunged deep into her still tight asshole. Charmcaster's cries were quite and pitiful, she watched as her aura moved from her body, through the tentacles, and into the monster's body. "don't...put it in...there" She begged.

"don't...put it in...there" Charmcaster said weakly as she laid down, passed out on the ground of her cell. Gwen continued casting her spell, absorbing Charmcaster's magical aura as she slept. "Gwen, what is she talking about?" Grandpa Max asked, behind her. "The book said that this spell could give the victim bad dreams if they are asleep when it is cast on them." Gwen responded. "Well, it's a good thing you were able to knock her out, before she attacked you. If you hadn't come to remove that barrier, who knows if I would ever get out of there." Max said in a relived tone. Gwen nodded, continuing her spell. Suddenly, Gwen could see a strange pink cloud around Charmcaster, however, it was slowly turning orange, and moving towards Gwen. "It's the Aura! I can see it!" Gwen thought to herself, full of joy. Finally, the last of Charmcaster's aura merged with Gwen's, and Gwen felt a new power within her. Satisfied with her accomplishment, Gwen turned to Max. "That'll do it, come on Grandpa, let's get back to the Rust Bucket." she told Max. They both walked the door, knocking it lightly. One of the guards outside opened the door to the cell, granting them access outside. As the guard closed the door, Gwen heard Charmcaster, still whimpering from her nightmare.

Gwen walked over to the couch where Ben laid, still frozen by her spell. She flipped through her book, searching for the spell, and ready to try again. Extending her hand toward Ben, she began chanting the spell. "Remaneo Temporis!" she casted with confidence. "-AT BOOK!" Ben yelled out. Ben looked around, quickly noticing he wasn't in the same spot he was a second ago. "Uhhh...where did I go just now?" Ben asked in his usual confused tone. "BEN!" Gwen yelled out, excited by her success. She jumped on top of him on the couch and began hugging him. "I've never been happier to hear your dorky voice!" She said with great relief. "Hey HEY! Get off my you freak." Ben yelled pushing her to the ground. Gwen got up quickly, extremely aggravated. "HEY! I just saved your butt dofus, you owe me big!" she yelled. "What are you talking about?" Ben said having no idea what just happened. "She's not joking Ben, she really did save you." Max said, backing up Gwen. "Oh come on Grandpa, she couldn't save a cat from a tree." Ben said with a laugh. "Oh yeah?" Gwen said, flipping through her book. "Temporis Frigus!" she casted. "She's just a magic fre-" Ben was cut off as Gwen's spell froze him in time again. "I like him better this way." Gwen told Max, putting her book back in her pocket.

The End


End file.
